zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Anubis the Jackal
Anubis the Jackal (アヌビス・ザ ・ジャッカル Anubisu za Jakkaru) is a 72 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian cyborg jackal. He is the current head of the House of Galen and brother to Fenrir, father to Lobo, Will and Jackie and uncle to Ezo and Okami. Physical description As a result of intense cybernetic enhancements, Anubis is more machine than organic. A majority of his body has been replaced with cybernetics though parts of his brown fur still remain, though it has gone pale and brittle with age. The only few parts that remain organic are his right ear, left eye, muzzle, tail, right upper arm and his left thigh. His lower legs and forearms are covered in thicker plates of metal and his fingers are sharply clawed. He has two toes on his feet and a ball at the base of his feet, which allow him to travel at faster speeds when needed. His right eye is a bright red lens. Personality Anubis is full of pride in his family especially his talented daughter, Jackie, whom he has easily spoiled since a young age. He puts a lot of pressure on Lobo in preparation for him to succeed him as the family head. His best friend is Azreal, but when Azreal was banished, Anubis became rather lost with his friend's absence for a short time. A few years earlier, Anubis became very concerned with the state in which Garnett was running the tribe, namely, putting his own interests ahead of the entire community. He even challenged Garnett's right and ability to properly lead them. After losing to and being burned by Garnett, Anubis became far more reserved and closed, hiding in his disgrace and shame at losing to a fourteen year old. He now sees himself as a loser and unworthy of the Galen name. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Anubis is gifted with technomagic abilities from his bloodline. However, after Anubis' conversion to a cyborg, these powers have since faded away since the majority of his organic body no longer exists. Despite this, he still has an extensive knowledge on robotics and medicine and is highly proficient in combat. Powers *'Technology manipulation (former):' At one time, Anubis was a capable technomage and could manipulate all forms of machinery and technology. He could achieve many abilities with his powers, but since so much of his body has been replaced with cybernetics, these powers slowly deteriorated and faded away. **'Computer interaction:' Anubis had the power to interact with computers and various other machines. When utilizing computers, Anubis now must use them by hand. **'Mechanical constructs:' Anubis was able to use his control over technology to create machines from scratch. While his powers allowed him to easily create constructs, he must now build everything by hand. *'Cybernetics:' Anubis is equipped with a number of cybernetic implants, most of which now make up his entire body. His cybernetics grant him superior strength, durability and stamina. **'Heads-up display:' Anubis has a built-in heads-up display in the red lens that has replaced his right eye. With it, he can view information about the world and individuals around him such as vitals, targeting systems, and extensive databases. **'Electronic communication:' With a built in communication device in his cybernetic ear, Anubis is capable of performing long and short range communication as well as intercepting radio waves. **'Scanner vision:' Anubis can scan anything in his surroundings and analyze their information. He can even visually detect something that others normally would not be able to detect, such as invisible objects or people. **'Weapon protrusion:' Anubis' cybernetics possess many built-in weapons that can shoot energy blasts and even generate energy blades. **'Flight:' With built in rockets in his legs, Anubis can achieve flight. **'Force-field generation:' Anubis' cybernetics possess a shield generator that allow him to project protective force-fields. **'Built-in wheels:' Anubis has built-in wheels in his cybernetic feet that allow him to travel at a much faster rate. *'Enhanced strength:' Anubis' cybernetics give him enhanced strength. *'Enhanced speed:' Anubis' cybernetic feet can change into skates, allowing him to travel at high speeds. *'Extended lifespan': Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Anubis is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. However, it is likely that with his number of cybernetics, he can surpass this lifespan. Skills *'Weapons proficiency:' Anubis is highly skilled in weapon, specifically energy blasters and energy blades built into cybernetics. Since losing his powers, Anubis has placed more focus in his own weapons proficiency and is equipped with many cybernetic weapons. *'Combat specialist:' Anubis is highly proficient in physical combat and analyzing his opponent's moves. His cybernetics greatly enhanced his combat abilities, though his confidence in his fighting skill suffered greatly after his loss to Garnett. *'Medical training:' Anubis has great medical knowledge on both the physiology of Mythsetians and diagnosis and treatment of injuries and ailments. Anubis is also a skilled surgeon with expertise in grafting cybernetics onto individuals. *'Mechanical intuition:' Anubis has an extensive knowledge of the inner workings of technology and machinery and can easily construct machines out of scrap pieces. It will only take a few seconds for Anubis to analyze a machine he is unfamiliar with in order to figure out its inner workings. *'Hacking:' Anubis is a skilled hacker, even without his technomage abilities, and can easily infiltrate secure systems. Trivia *Anubis' name and species is a reference to the Egyptian god of the afterlife. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Galen Family Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Cyborgs